Alien Hook
Alien Hook appeared in 1968 TV series called Ultraseven. Alien Hook (フック星人 Fukku Seijin), also spelled as Alien Huk, are a race of alien creatures from the planet Hook originally featured in the 1967 Tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Hook appeared in episode 47. Another of the vast number of evil aliens seeking to conquer the planet Earth during the First Age of Aliens, Alien Hook first made themselves known to a man who’d seemed to be drunk, alienating him from everyone around him before he suddenly returned to normal, unaware of what happened. watching the man from a nearby ally. Several Hook confronted the man as he tried to call the Ultra Garrison to the threat. While the others didn't believe his pleas, Dan listened and decided to investigate after convincing the others when the man’s call ended abruptly as the Hook took the man to silence him. They showed the recording to those at the apartment, who were now worried for the man, who was now missing. As Dan walked around the phone, he felt something was wrong and this was far more than just a prank call. The Ultra Garrison chose to investigate, Dan and one of his teammates going undercover. Dan used his Ultra abilities to see something was unusual about a nearby housing complex, seeing they’d somehow been sucked underground and put back up somehow. But before they could investigate further, the Hook aliens attacked. Disguised at humans, one attempted to throw a large steel girder to crush them, only to be shot and killed. More attacked, the two combat trained Garrison Members soon beat them back. Dan investigated further, seeing through a door and detecting the aliens within their disguises inside. As it turned out, the entire complex had been replaced by the invaders and the two found themselves in a dangerous situation. Dan lead them underground, following a strange noise and soon finding themselves in a vast underground area where all the apartment buildings really were, the ones on the surface were a base used by the Alien Hook invasion. After throwing a device into the complex, the two decided to return to the surface to alert the rest of the Ultra Garrison but Dan heard the strange noise again, opening a hidden door to find the man who’d been captured by the Hook previously before freeing them, only to be confronted by an Alien Hook disguised as his wife, then other Hook coming to confront them. The Hook then revealed how they were using the buildings and underground base as a launching pad for their invasion of the planet Earth. The aliens began to launch their spores before shedding their disguises to confront the humans. While their gas pistols knocked out the humans, Dan was unaffected and transformed into Ultraseven, rescuing his friends. Outside, three of the aliens confronted the hero in giant size but his skills were greater, throwing them around with ease. However, the aliens crafts continued launching, but the Ultra Garrison arrived to deal with them, only to be effected by their illusion powers, thankfully, together they began to overcome them. The Hook meanwhile began using their illusionary powers on Ultraseven to stun him, only for the hero to use his Body Spark to reverse it and stun them in return. Then, with one blast of the Triple Shot vaporized all three of them while the Ultra Garrison dealt with their spores, ending the invasion and saving the humans in the apartment complex. Powers and Abilities Overall * Human Disguise: Alien Hook can disguise himself as a human. * Gas Pistol: Alien Hook has a pistol that can release white gas that will immobilize targets. This gas does not affect Ultra hosts. * Growth: Alien Hook can grow from the size of a human to around that of Ultraseven's. * Spores: Alien Hook an summon large white spores that can hold an object in place in the air. If they are destroyed these spores also have a temporary illusion effect strong enough to disorient Ultras. * Invisibility: Alien Hook can become invisible at will. Reionics * Battle Nizer: Alien Hook has a Battle Nizer like Reimon's. One of the monsters he can summon is Dorako. The other, later on, is Revived Dorako. * Vanish: Alien Hook can simply vanish into thin air. He most likely just teleports. * Throwing Knife: Alien Hook has a throwing knife that he can use when he thinks his enemy isn't looking. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Swines Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1968 Category:Ultraman Universe